Rakuta
Rakutetsujestahamolodryn, also known as Rakuta '''or Raks', is a mysterious being with even more mysterious powers. Biography In deep space, there are many worlds that only the Great Beings themselves know of, and some that even they do not know exist. On one of the latter worlds, at the dawn of time, was born a strange being, one of a kind, with strange powers. The creature somehow found for itself a name - Rakutetsujestahamolodryn. Somehow, Raks made his way into the mythology of the Matoran, Agori, and many others, as a kind of "God of Punishment". He would sometimes appear in the dwelling of one such being, and terrorise them during the night, leaving various symbols for others to see. 100,000 years ago, at the dawn of the Matoran Universe, Raks was captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta and kept in an extremely advanced stasis field in a pocket dimension. Whilst his body was in stasis, his mind was still active, and he gave a group of Matoran the task of freeing him. They died under mysterious circumstances, and Raks was still trapped. He also used his mental powers to try to kill Pyrez, but the Makuta managed to defend himself against Raks. Many years alter, whilst exploring a spiritual plain, Raks discovered that a key existed that could open the fabric of existence and create a gateway to the dimension he was trapped in. Not only that, but it was also one of the only ways for hm to destroy the stasis field. This key was in Onu Iarn, on the 'test' island of Irania Nui. He tried to use wraiths and phantoms to fnd the key, but it was guarded by a myriad of different guardians. But he did not give up hope. Raks found a corrupt Matoran called Ikov, and subtly gave him the knowledge he needed. The Matoran stowed the information, and vowed to someday find the key. Meanwhile, Raks was probing the universe, searching for an entrance into the Clockwork Dimension, in order to kill his old adversary, Mayak. Whilst not as powerful as Raks, Mayak was still capable of defeating Raks, so he had to be eliminated. Unfortunately, Mayak and his pocket dimension were in hibernation, so Raks could not get in. He then decided to find his creator, and his purpose. His luck did not improve, and both managed to escape him still. So, he contemplated his existence himself, and began to wonder why he had been created. He did not need to find his creator in order to find his purpose, he would do it himself. But, sadly, he could not think of a reason why he should exist. Then why should he exist? If he had no purpose, then what else did he exist to do? Surely, he should commit suicide, and avoid altering the course of destiny. But, if he did have some elusive purpose or destiny, then killing himself would make things worse for the universe. Irania Nui: City in Turmoil When Ikov, transformed into Vashkov managed to free Rakuta, the ancient being travelled to Onu Iarn and confronted his servant and the Toa known as Karael. He used his powers over meta-silver to destroy Vashkov's body and banish his spirit into the void of space, and then struck a bargain with Karael: if Karael could beat him in single combat, he would leave the Solis Magna system entirely. If Rakuta won, then Irania Nui and the whole of Aqua Magna were his. Karael had no choice but to accept, and won the battle. True to his word, Rakuta left, and travelled deep into space, far beyond the reach of the Great Beings. It is unknown whether he has any plans to return. Abilities and Traits Raks' abilities are very mysterious, and it is clear that he is not soley affiliated with one single element. He also has the power to transform other beings into the element they represent, and back again. He also controls a strange substance called meta-silver, a semi-corporeal, mercurial substance that bends totally to his will. Other powers he has displayed are lightning, telepathy, and intangibility, although it is very much doubted that this is all. He also has a very black sense of humour, using his powers to humiliate other beings. Rakuta is a deep thinker, too, and spends a lot of time meditating. It s dangerous to be around him when he is meditating, as his powers sometimes subconsciously activate. Mask and Tools Raks has no weapons or tools, but instead has huge clawed hands, even though he has no real need to use them in combat. The One Mask Raks' Kanohi is a mysterious Kanohi msk of great power, known simply as the One Mask. Its actual powers are unknown, but legend says that when worn it gives the user the ability to 'read' the universe, in a way that nothing else in the whole of existence can. It is unknown what 'reading the universe' actually means, but it is believed that the Mask allows the user to see each individual atom in the universe, understand its origin and purpose, and so possibly change the course of destiny. This, however, is probably myth. Trivia *He was not created by the Great Beings, or by any of their creations. *Raks is a great believer in destiny and purpose. *During his time in stasis, Raks slowly lost the will to hate, and so bears no grudge against the Makuta. Appearances *Irania Nui: City in Turmoil'' Category:Ihu Category:Unknown Species